Never Say Goodbye Say I Love You
by RainAwhile
Summary: “Ghost, you are like a brother to me, and, well, I love you for it.” The smallest hint of a smile played on her perfect lips. I returned the shy smile and gave her a quick hug, which made my heart pound faster than it does while Agents are shooting me at.


Everything happens to me is the best thing that could possibly happen to me

Everything happens to me is the best thing that could possibly happen to me.

We are all part of the Universe.

The Universe won't let anything bad happen to us because we are a part of it.

This is the first time in my life where Buddhist and Zen teachings have been wrong. I have followed these teachings for years, even before I was unplugged. I'm the most peaceful person anybody knows. I don't yell, and don't get angry and show it. I can control myself. Yet, here I am, doing the opposite.

I understand that we are part of the Universe. I do not understand how it could let something so terrible happen to me. You always need to look on the bright side of things; yet, there is not bright side here. Trinity is in love, but not with me. Where is the silver lining there? How is that the best thing that could happen to me? She would die for him, that is how deep her love goes. I have no chance now. She will forever think of me as her brother. I guess that is a good thing, but I want so much more.

I followed her into the cabin she and Neo shared on the ship. She and Neo were leaving shortly, and I knew that I'd never see her again. She stopped and turned to face me, her icy eyes wet. She was on the brink of tears. She knew she wasn't going to see me again either.

I simply stared into her eyes, and suddenly became angry. How could she expect me to comfort her when she didn't love me the way I loved her? How could she believe that I wanted to be her brother and end at that? How?

Because she loves me. Maybe not the way I want her too, but she loves me. I stepped forward and gathered her into my arms, and she returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around me tightly and shook with the effort of holding in her tears. I stroked her back gently, whispering silently to her. She pulled away slightly and looked at me again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes once more. I had no response. What was she apologizing for? I rubbed her back again, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted."

I stared back at her in a dazed manner. Did she know? Did she know I loved her? Did she know I wanted her since the day I saw her? Trinity nodded in response to my unsaid questions.. She can read me like a book.

"I've always loved you as a brother, but apparently that was never good enough, was it?" She broke away from my grasp and sat down against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly. She buried her face in her knees, and her shoulders shook silently from her tears. The only noise that could be heard was he occasional gasps and sniffles.

I stood in the middle of the room, my gaze never wandering from her defeated form. I have known Trinity for twelve years and not once have I seen her cry like this. It scares me. How can the strongest person you know just break down like that? Because of me. It was all my fault. Everyday moment I thought about her hurting me, she thought about how I was hurting her. How could I have been so self-centred? All those times I thought about how unlucky I was to have her not love me the way I wanted her too, when I should have been thinking about how lucky I was to even have her in my life.

"Ghost?" Trinity whispered in the dark room. I rolled over slowly to see a pair of eyes that I have fallen in love with.

"_Yeah?"_

_She took a deep breath. Whatever she was going to say must have been difficult._

"_Ghost, I." I looked at her with a prompting gaze._

"Ghost, you are like a brother to me, and, well, I love you for it." The smallest hint of a smile played on her perfect lips. I returned the shy smile and gave her a quick hug, which made my heart pound faster than it does while Agents are shooting me at. God I loved her, and yet, she would never know how I felt.

I guess she always did know how I felt. I've always been bad at hiding my inner feelings, unlike her. Before I knew what I was doing, I was beside her against the wall. I wrapped my arms around her once again. Before she could shrug me off, I pulled her towards me as tightly as I could, her head resting against my chest. I held her so tightly, I was afraid that her fragile form would shatter in my arms. She struggled to get free at first, but eventually gave up and tried to regain her composure.

"Trinity," I started. "I know that beneath that outer warrior shell of yours that there is the most gentle woman I have ever met. You do not need to hold your tears, just let it out. Please."

As I finished my sentence, she immediately began to quiver again and I soothed her the best I could. When she calmed down again, I began to speak.

"I always wanted more than what you could give me, and I'm sorry for that. All this time, I knew you couldn't love me the way I wanted you to, but deep down I knew that you did love me, even if it's a sibling form of love. I hate myself for putting you through utter hell with my emotions."

"Damn right you put me through hell, Ghost. Every time you were on the same ship as me, I was afraid to even hold his hand, in fear of hurting your feelings even more than I already have."

"I never knew you cared that much."

She looked up at me from her position. "How could you even say that Ghost? I…"

I didn't force her into saying what she wanted to say; I let her take her time, although it wasn't too long.

"I love you, Ghost. I always have and I always will."

My eyes became a little teary. No one has ever told me that they loved me and it has never made me feel that way. I now know how Neo feels when he flies, for my heart soared upon hearing these words.

I looked down into her eyes again. All this time I have been forcing myself away, using all the will power I had, but now, I could not hold it back; my love for her was too strong. I slowly bent my head down to hers. She closed her eyes, knowing exactly what I was about to do. As my lips met hers, my heart soared even higher, if that was even possible. She did not fight me off her, but instead she kissed me back slowly. I slowly began to love her even more.

A knock came from the door and voice. His voice.

"Are you ready to go?"

Trinity broke away slowly and hollered her reply to her love. She was leaving soon. She stood up and I followed. Just as she was about to turn the handle to the door, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deep embrace. I breathed in her scent one last time. After what seemed like forever, we finally broke apart. She was about to leave once again, but stopped.

"I'll always love you, Ghost. For always and forever."


End file.
